The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to oil debris monitoring and, more particularly, to oil debris monitoring in an engine.
Oil debris can present in oil flowing through an engine system overtime for a number of different reasons. For example, as engine components in an engine system wear, particulate will present in the oil that is lubricating the engine system. Specifically, the particulate can be generated from engine component breakdown, a breakdown of the oil itself, environmental conditions that introduce contaminating particulate that becomes the oil debris, and/or any combination thereof.
In order to approximate the amount of oil debris, the oil can be configured to pass through an oil debris monitor than can approximate the amount of debris in the oil by monitoring different properties of the oil that passes through the oil debris monitor. However, the accuracy and consistency of the oil debris monitor is affected by the flow volatility of the oil. For example, the flow of oil is controlled and affected by multiple valves distributed throughout the engine system as well as changes in component arrangement that can be due to different usage states such as, for example, a start-up state, a selected throttle state, and a shutting down state. These states can also be called modes of operation of the engine. These modes of operation can change the flow rate of the oil which can change the detected properties that are being monitored.
Accordingly, there is a desire for improved accuracy of the oil debris monitoring.